Unforseen Shadows
by LittleTayy
Summary: TV Show Episode Title Challenge - Bonus Challenge 7: Doppelgangland. AU Story. A woman whose child isn't her husband's. A fire-fighter whose wife desperately wants another baby. A man whose wife is seriously ill. Two people who want out of the mafia.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforseen Shadows**

**Ch. 1**

Jennifer Thompson smiled as her four children marched their way down stairs and into the living room. Louise, Carol, Henry and MJ all sat on the overstuffed couches and waited for their mother to speak. As she held a squirming Belle in her arms she waited as her children settled down before speaking.

'I have something to tell you guys, ok?' Jennifer said, sitting on the wooden coffee table across from them. 'I'll be going to New York for two weeks on Saturday. It's for the 'Criminal Minds' book tour,' she said, watching as her children looked at her quizzically.

'Why?' Henry whined grumpily. Jennifer rolled her eyes, Henry was going through a 'but why' stage and she desperately wished it would pass soon.

'It's my job Henry. I have too. And I'll be taking Belle with me,' she said as the guilt of looking at their crestfallen faces bubbled to the surface. She knew what she was doing wasn't fair to her other children but she wasn't about to let Belle's father not see his daughter either.

*****

Emily Prentiss-Morgan held back the tears threatening to fall as the test she held in her hand read 'negative'. They'd been trying for months and it still hadn't happened yet. She just didn't understand why they were having so much trouble this time round; it had been easy with Ashleigh, Dana and Joycie, they hadn't even really tried. And now that they were actually planning a baby it just wouldn't happen. As she came out of the bathroom and into their bedroom Derek rushed to her, noticing the tears glistening as they tracked down her cheeks. She hadn't even realised she was crying until he started to wipe them away. Derek knew what the tears meant and hadn't said anything about them, just after Joycie had turned three they had started trying again and Joycie was almost four now. Derek to hug her, to comfort her but she shrugged him off muttering something about having to get ready for her shift. He knew then that he wouldn't see her for a couple of days; she was going to spend all her time at the hospital until she wanted to start trying again and then they'd be going at it like rabbits again. Walking away from her husband Emily reminded herself to make an appointment with Eleanor Foreman, an OB/GYN she worked with, for the following week.

*****

Aaron Hotchner smiled his rare dimpled smile as he watched his son, Jack Hotchner score the winning goal. Jack wasn't much of a sports person but soccer seemed to be his niche. He laughed when he heard his eight year old daughter ask her mother.

'Mommy, did Jack get a home run?' She asked, slightly confused. His daughter definitely didn't know sport but it didn't much bother him, he would rather they focused on school then depend on sport to get them through life.

'No Sophe, he's playing soccer. He scored a goal,' Haley explained the laughter in her voice evident. Jack came running off the field when Aaron's phone started to ring; he saw the look in Haley's eyes as he reached for his cell.

'Aaron,' she warned but upon seeing the caller I.D and his boss's name pop up he quickly apologised and answered his phone.

* * *

**AN: SO, this is my entry into the TV Show Episode Title Challenge. I don't usually do this kind of thing but I thought it was interesting. A bit of background info; Jennifer Thompson is JJ. She's married and her husbands name is Marcus. Emily and Morgan a married and so are Hotch and Haley. In this story Hotch is called Aaron because I think that the 'Hotch' nickname would have been picked up in the FBI. Also, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid will be in this story although Garcia and Reid have more of a background-y kind of storylines. **

**I guess that's all for now. I hope you enjoy and R&R. Love, . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforseen Shadows**

CH.2

David Rossi smiled as he made himself comfortable in his seat while he waited for his publicist and lover to board the jet. Seeing the golden blonde hair and hearing the familiar gurgle of his baby daughter, David Rossi sighed in contentment. This was how it was meant to be, the woman he loved and their child, it was perfect. Of course however, it wasn't as perfect as it seemed, oh no there was only one problem; the woman he loved and the mother of his child was _married_.

'Jennifer!' David exclaimed engulfing mother and child in a hug, as he stood from his seat. '_Mia dolce figlia_. Oh, I've missed you my sweet Isabelle,' David cooed taking his little girl from her mothers arms. Jennifer smiled as she watched David with his daughter; since Isabelle had been born David hadn't had much time with her considering Jennifer had been on maternity leave, so seeing them together like that made Jennifer extremely happy. Of course that happiness was then overshadowed by a deeper emotion; guilt. She felt guilty for betraying her husband like this, the little girl he had fallen in love with, the daughter that he spoiled rotten wasn't his and she wasn't sure how to tell him; it would break his heart to know the truth, that's why she'd put it off for so long, she just couldn't bare to hurt him like that.

'Dave,' she greeted, kissing him deeply, trying not to squash Isabelle. As their kiss ended Dave took their carry on bags and led them to the comfy leather seats.

'I'm glad you decided to bring Belle with us Jenny, I've missed the both of you, yano,' Dave said, as he held Belle in his lap, kissing her forehead gently.

'I am too Dave,' Jennifer said, looking down at her hands. She swallowed hesitantly, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

'What's wrong, _Cara_?' Dave asked, sensing there was more to what she wanted to say. Jennifer looked up at him, biting her lip before speaking.

'I'm…I'm going to ask Marcus for a…for a divorce,' she whispered, looking out the jet window. Dave was shocked, of course they'd talked about it before but he hadn't thought she'd been ready for that yet; he needed to make sure it was what she really wanted.

'Are you sure Jen? That's a big step, I don't want you to feel pressured into anything,' Dave said gently, bouncing Belle slightly on his knee. Jennifer looked at him again, her baby blue eyes meeting his chocolate brown.

'I'm sure Dave,' she started, 'I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I _want_ to be with you properly. No restrictions, no worrying if anybody will see us together. I can't take it,' she choked out, her voice breaking slightly, 'I love you and I'm not about to let _our_ daughter grow up without both her parents,' she finished with a sigh. Dave studied her for a moment before choosing his next words carefully.

'I know Jennifer but you've been married to Marcus for 10 years, you have children together. I don't want to be the cause of their hurt and pain,' Dave said, trying to explain his concerns. He didn't want her to think he didn't want her, he just wanted to make sure she'd thought her decision through, he definitely didn't want her to regret her choice in a year or two.

'I know Dave, I've considered all that but I want, I _need_ to be with you. I am so in love with you it's terrifying. I don't think I could live without you in my life. I have never felt like that with anyone before, Dave. You're the one for me and I hope I am for you,' Jennifer explained sincerely. Dave studied her carefully, she had meant every word of what she just said and he couldn't be happier, he wanted a life with her and as soon as it was possible he was going to make her the fourth and _last_ Mrs. Rossi.

'I believe you sweetheart. I feel the same about you, I just didn't want you to regret being with me in a year or two, I don't think I could handle that. I love you with all my heart _Cara Mia_,' Dave explained, taking her hand in his and squeezing lightly. Jennifer leaned into him and smiled, she was happy but she knew it wouldn't last very long.

'I love you too Dave,' she whispered in his ear. Dave smiled as shivers ran down his body.

'Alright, Jenny, enough of the serious talk. We've got a busy schedule for the next two weeks; we have to relax as much as we can now. Ok?' Dave admonished lightly, as Jennifer chuckled slightly.

* * *

**AN: Well, here is the second chapter of Unforseen Shadows, obviously. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update but there were a few technical difficulties on my end. SO, this chapter is predominately JJ/Rossi, this will be the main pairing, something completely new to me so please tell me how I did. Also I would love it if I could get some with these two, as you may know I am a Morgan/Prentiss shipper and writer so writing these two was hard. If you have any tips, pointers, anything at all that may help me write them better please let me know, I would love the feedback. **

**Alright, so I know I said that Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid would be in this chapter, I lied! I had planned on it but I couldn't find a way to make it work, so instead they'll be entering the story at a later date. I think that's all, so please review I would love feedback. This is my first attempt at an AU story and because it's fun to write I'm planning to write more but I want to know how I'm doing so please let me know! Enough rambling from me, R&R. **

**. :)**


End file.
